


This Side Of The Fence

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris keeps an eye out for Justin and Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side Of The Fence

From the other side of the fence, Chris watched. Justin was standing back a little, talking to the farm hand, but he had one hand in the centre of Lance's back. Lance had his arms around the donkey's neck, his face buried in its fur. Honestly, the things they did on their days off.

They spoke decent English here, which was nice, because "day off" should mean they didn't have to struggle with foreign languages. Lynn had even promised them McDonald's later; they had to drive back into Oslo anyway, and Chris was looking forward to familiar fast food. For now, though, they were here. Donkeys and chickens and pigs and horses and cows – JC and Joey were off communing with the cows – and the smell of manure and the pretty farmhand who was clearly putty in Justin's hands. Justin hadn't noticed, though. He was still in his I-only-have-eyes-for-Lance phase.

Chris wished he wouldn't be so fucking obvious about it. They were a boyband. A new, precarious, not-very-successful boyband. They couldn't be groping one another in public all the time.

Across the fence, Justin's hand rubbed down Lance's back. Thankfully, Justin stopped short of grabbing Lance's ass, but it was a damn close call. Lance lifted his face from the donkey's neck and said something that made Justin smile, and the farm hand laugh and pat the donkey on the nose. Justin shook her hand, and she turned away as Justin and Lance turned towards Chris.

"She was beautiful," Lance was saying as they came into earshot.

"The farm hand?" Justin asked, eyes twinkling, and Lance laughed.

"You idiot," Lance said affectionately. Their hands brushed against each other briefly, they glanced at each other and smiled, and Chris wanted to grab them both and shake them. Young and in love and completely, completely stupid.

"You're _both_ idiots," Chris said loudly.

Lance, predictably, looked at the ground, cheeks turning slightly pink. Justin, on the other hand, met Chris's gaze, and in his eyes there was an unspoken challenge. _Don't you dare._ Chris was the only one who knew about them.

For now.

By the time Lance looked up, the steel in Justin's expression was gone, replaced by his brightest shit-eating grin. "Yeah," Justin said, getting a foothold to hop the fence. "But you love us anyway."

Justin hit the ground on Chris's side and turned to help Lance over; sighing, Chris shoved his hands in his pockets, trying not to watch Justin make use of the opportunity to thread his fingers through Lance's, or see Lance's smile. It would be so easy to be mad at them.

Love them anyway, huh?

It was true.


End file.
